bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Children of Izanami: Inquisition
Previous Chapter The Hunt for Advisors "Attention, all citizens of Yūrei!!!" From a megaphone, Kenta was broadcasting a message within the center of town. Behind him and flanking him were police on horseback, wielding rifles in one hand while keeping a grip on their respective horse's neck with the other. Kenta himself was on foot, with only the megaphone in hand as his only instrument. His dual pistols were holstered on his waist, though it didn't look like he was going to pull them out any time soon. This parade was attracting a massive civilian crowd, who could only look on and murmur with surprise and apprehension. "Be advised that in an estimate of two days, this entire region will be under attack and under siege!!" Kenta continued to call out, ignoring the reactions of shock and fear, as well as recognition and remembrance of the last encounter with invaders of the city. "Please report to 417 McGregor Avenue in order to accommodate yourself with our underground shelters. If you have any belongings, go back home and take anything you can with you before coming. Not to worry, there will be plenty of food and drink serving during your stay, and we have set up appropriate lodgings for everyone--''" This was not only for that particular block. Throughout Yūrei and beyond the capital city, there were several rallying police units that were moving to gather civilians and herd them to the underground base that once served as a haven for supporters and participants of the Yūrei Resistance. Within the internet, and mainly on the TV, the announcements were spreading like wildfire. Reporters, although instructed the same as the civilians, were still informing the public as to what was going on as they too were guided to the underground network. No one was spared from the concern, and only those who were able and willing to fight the predicted onslaught stayed on the surface. One in particular was that of Rukia Kuchiki, who was observing a TV monitor from her home. She was observing everything with an observant, serious gaze, sitting in a chair in front of the TV. Briefly, she turned her eyes away for a moment and began thinking. It was clear that the followers of Red Sun set their aggressive sights on the city. But for what reason, and what purpose? Why would they allow their plans to be so easily read and anticipated by the very enemy they sought to destroy? She would have to find out more about the Red Sun scrolls in order to truly discover what their enemies were planning. She allowed herself to stand up, walking over to her door and locking it before disappearing with a ''Flash Step. She would have to inform Kenta at least that she was planning to stay on the surface in order to aid in the evac and defense movements. After all, she wasn't just any ordinary civilian.... ---- "Dammit..." Miharu was getting wind of all this from the news station in the living room, Megami and Daiyaku with them. She was muttering to Daiyaku under her breath so her mother wouldn't hear. "Something big is happening, and we can't do anything at all! I hate this!" Daiyaku frowned. He could feel her irritation, but there really was nothing they could do. Besides, it was Miharu's fault they were now wearing energy repressing collars. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! Megami's attention from the monitor was diverted by a loud knocking at the door. Curious, she pushed herself up from her sitting position and walked over towards it. Once she reached it, she opened it, her eyes widening in slight surprise at what she saw. It was the red-haired figure of Ezra, his hands within the pockets of his hakama. "Ah! Ezra, what a surprise to see you here!" She commented, immediately stepping aside for him to enter. Ezra bowed respectfully before stepping in with a cool, calm, and polite, "Thank you, Mrs. Kurosaki." Miharu heard the voice of her friend and walked over to the front door. "Ezra." Her voice was surprised. "What brings you around here?" She was pretty sure it was the announcement Kenta was making. "I just stopped by in order to see how all of you were doing, considering the evacuation...." Ezra stated, shutting the door behind him. "In at least half an hour, police will be here to round up this particular block." He shifted his eyes towards Miharu, tilting his head to the side slightly. "Besides that, I also had to make sure that you weren't living up to your negative reputation." Miharu's eyes narrowed, her eyes twitching. "Excuse me for a minute." She said to Megami, taking Ezra by the arm and dragging him outside. Her voice was slightly hushed as she spoke to him. "Negative reputation? What do you know?" "I could tell by the way your energy is flowing within you.... too restrictive for the likes of you....." Ezra simply closed his eyes, breathing in deeply before leaning towards Miharu a little in order to keep their conversation low. "Your family would obviously disapprove of such, so I have to assume that you had gotten into trouble with law enforcement, as well as your dear friend." His next sentence held a slightly smug attitude, though it was honestly difficult to tell. "Besides.... it's not strange for someone to know about what someone else has been doing when they know each other very well, is it?" "Damn you're smart..." She muttered, sounding pleased and annoyed all at once. "No, it's not strange, but I do wish you wouldn't walk over and say things that could get me in trouble with my mother. The whole reason my energy is restricted is so she doesn't find out about what happened." Miharu launched into an explanation on her attempted invasion of Police Headquarters, how she and Daiyaku had gotten caught and what was restricting her energy since Ezra couldn't see the collar. Throughout this explanation, Ezra simply remained silent with his arms folded across his chest until she had explained right down to the very last period. When she was done, he spoke again. "I'm aware you don't know the meaning of the word "restraint"...." He began, his tone chiding. "But to lie to your own mother?" "Is nothing new at all." Miharu said, her tone sharp. "If she gets suspicious about my inability to use spirit energy, I'll just say I have some ridiculous disease. It's not like she'll be able to prove me wrong." "You're only digging your own grave, matter of speaking." Ezra said flatly. "If what you say is true, then you've been making these lies into a habit. If you really care about your mother, then stop being a coward and tell her the truth. What do you have to lose by doing that?" Miharu frowned. "The last time she and I got into a disagreement, it wasn't exactly pretty. All I'm doing is saving her a bit of stress by not letting her in on this. After these collars go away, and she never finds out, who was really hurt?" Her words were making it all too clear that she had lost respect for her mother. The thought disheartened Ezra a little. What happened to the girl that he had grew to be such close friends with? Back then, she would've had a lot more consideration for her family. But as of now, it seemed as if her more delinquent side was controlling her. He closed his eyes and shook his head, leaning over and folding his arms across his chest. "What makes you think they're going to go away, or that she'll never find out?" He continued to pressure her. "She's your mother, and she can read you like an open book. She can tell whether you're hiding something. Then, what will have caused more stress for her; the fact that her daughter told her something she disapproves of, or the fact that she knows you're hiding something and refusing to talk?" "So what do you want me to do, casually tell her I attempted to raid the police HQ after she told us to stop investigating?" Miharu eyes, annoyed slightly. Not telling Megami made sense to her. Why couldn't it make sense to him? "Even if I was trying to find out why they incarcerated her librarian friend, I doubt she'd be too thrilled." "That's the price you have to be willing to pay if you want to keep your mother's trust. Otherwise, what do you think she'll think of you?" "If she never finds out, she'll think what she's thinking now." Miharu replied. "Why do you think she'll figure it out? It's been at least a week now, and she's not onto me yet!" She struggled to keep her voice from rising out of irritation. This caused Ezra to fall into a stony silence. Though his expression was serene, it was as if his gaze was piercing high-caliber sniper rounds sending themselves repeatedly into Miharu's head. He put his hands back within his hakama, maintaining the solemn stare for a moment long enough to be deemed uncomfortable for the girl. Then, he simply walked past her without saying a word. "Miharu....you really have changed for the worst...." He thought to himself in disappointment. He did not bring himself to continue speaking to her. If she wanted to keep pushing the lie, he'd let her. In the end, the results would be clear to her. "Pathetic...." The look on his face was one of pure disappointment. But his eyes spoke more. Miharu frowned. Why is it that telling a lie is so easy, while telling the truth may have been trying to life of a pile of 1ton weights? Thinking it over, telling the truth did have more benefits than keeping up the lie. If she held silent, and her mother found out, she'd lose Ezra as a friend, and her mother wouldn't be able to trust her at all. If she told her mother now, she'd get over it eventually, and perhaps Ezra would be less disappointed. She walked back into the house, bracing herself. "Mom...I have something to tell you." She said as she walked back into the family room where Megami and Daiyaku were watching the TV again. "Hm?" This caused Megami to turn her gaze towards her daughter in a curious manner, her body turning so that she could put both of her arms on the couch without having to turn her complete body. "Hm?" She questioned her, cocking a slight eyebrow. "Um..." She looked at Daiyaku, as if asking for his help, but he was glaring intently at the screen. Miharu gulped. "Um...about a week ago, Daiyaku and I got the idea to raid the police station." Daiyaku shot her a look. "Ok, I'' got the idea to raid the police station. I had thought that I could find something to incriminate them, since I'm sure your librarian friend was framed. I know you said stay out of it, but I wanted to help, and Daiyaku went with me. But, we got caught and we're under some form of house arrest." She gestured to her neck. "With these wierd collars that you can't see, but they suppress our energy and if we use any, we get shocked." From the start of the speech, apprehension was struck within Megami's heart. The first sentence caught her by surprise for a brief second before it converted into stern disappointment, and she was about to open her mouth to comment on it. However, upon the third sentence, she once again converted to one of surprise. Miharu had truly believed Aoi had been framed, assured that such a nice soul would have never done such a thing. The rest of the words were almost blotted out, as Megami's mind was stuck on that one statement. Her face contorted to one of slight sadness and sympathy for Miharu's condition as a result of her efforts. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily. "Miharu...." She began, allowing herself to stand up. Miharu looked worried for a second, her eyes looking to Daiyaku to avoid looking at her mother. "How much trouble am I in?" She asked, sounding like alot like a little child. When she finally stopped, Megami was standing in front of Miharu. She raised a hand to shift her daughter's face so that she could look her in the eye. "Listen to me...." She said softly, carrying her motherly tone. "Normally, I would've been upset that you chose to lie to me again.... at least, more than I am.... but I'm really glad to hear that this time, you wanted to ''do something for me. Next time...." She put on a weak smile. "Just leave things to me, all right?" Miharu smiled, a feeling of relief washing over her. She nodded. "So what now?" Daiyaku asked, his eyes pulling away from the television set. "We still have this evacuation going." This caused Megami to stand back up, her head turning itself so that she could look over his shoulder at him. But before she could answer-- KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! "Attention! This is the police!" A female voice barked out, not being that of Avaron's. "We've come to escort you to your respective shelter." That caused Megami to gasp in a somewhat disheartened manner, her gaze switching towards the door. In mind, she had come to think about the Kurosaki family as a whole. They were never ones to hide in the midst of a battle, of course! They had a strong devotion to it, something that would prove a good asset to the government's cause when it came down to situations like this. She needed to find a way to convince them to stay on the surface. But how? She walked over to the door and opened it, seeing a uniformed and female police officer standing with her rifle holstered. Miharu followed, Daiyaku close behind. So it was time to go. She didn't want that. She wanted to be right in the middle of all of this. They both would get a surprise. One of the officers that accompanied the female police officer moved in towards them with a key in hand. Promptly, and before either of them could react, stuck it in the holes of where their collars would've been. In reaction, the collars glowed brightly before disappearing, removing the restriction. As the officer backed away, the female lead officer gave a nod of acknowledgement towards the group, even a silent Ezra who had brought himself to stand behind the crowd. "Kurosaki, right? You all are with me." She moved aside along with the rest of them, revealing a car-like carriage the size of a mini-van. Each of the other officers got on their solo horses, continuing to move down the block in order to evacuate more citizens. The lead officer opened the door to the entrance for them to enter. "Hop in and I'll take you to HQ." Not having the time to enjoy their newfound freedom from the collar, Miharu couldn't help but speak. "What if we don't wan-" Daiyaku put his hand over her mouth. He spoke calmly and smoothly, making sure to choose his words carefully so as best to avoid a new collar. "The evacuation is mandatory even for those who can fend for themselves?" "Nope." The female officer said, with a casual yet firm tone. "That's why I'm taking you to HQ instead of the underground shelters where the rest are going. The Kurosaki family has been noted in the record books as notable heroes of this city, and considering what we've heard about you, your abilities were deemed a necessity in Commander Setsuko's book." She herself moved to hop on the driver of the car, waiting for them to enter. The revelation immediately caused Megami to sigh in relief. "Ah! Thank you very much." She spoke, grateful that they wouldn't have to spend the war time away from the fight (something which her family wouldn't have wanted). She was first to climb into the seat, scooting all the way to the window in order for the rest of them to enter. Ezra, observing everything, simply climbed in after her. Daiyaku took Miharu by the hand and led her with him. "From now on, don't speak unless you've thought out what you're going to say. You'll get us imprisoned otherwise." Miharu's cheeks puffed out, annoyed by this, but she agreed as they stepped into the carriage. "HIYAH!!!" With a yell and a whip of the reins, the horses let out a loud neigh before pushing themselves forward at a racing speed. Megami was inwardly thankful that the ride wasn't bumpy despite the speed they were going at, as well as amazed that animals could go at such a speed. She allowed herself to rest back against the seat, arms folded across her chest, and eyes diverted to the window. Ezra had taken to looking over at Miharu, raising both of his eyebrows. "I suppose power does corrupt. Fortunately or unfortunately, that has only seemed to affect your brain." "What brain?" Daiyaku murmured, causing Miharu to shoot them both disdainful glares. "I'm not talking to you two for the entire trip." "Very well...." That being said, Ezra turned his attention to Daiyaku. "Since Miharu has decided to remain silent, Daiyaku, how has she been faring other than this incident?" "Miharu? Oh, she's been doing fine. Something is up with her attitude that I don't quite get yet, but I have about 2,000 years, give or take, to figure her out." He chuckled for a moment. "I wish she'd inherited Megami's brains and attitude though. She seems to be taking after Ahatake more every day..." "Do you know where he would be?" "He he was going into training." Daiyaku replied, frowning. "It's been a little over a week since he left." As they were speaking, Megami had directed her gaze towards the sky, peering at it. She was wondering why it had seemed to turn red all of a sudden, and the clouds seemed to go by faster than before. Curious, she started to turn to the driver of the cart and voice her question when a booming sound caused her to direct her gaze back towards the sky. She peered.... ....and her eyes and mouth widened in shock. BOOM! A concussive beam of what appeared to be light struck the block next to them with immense power and force, causing the very earth to shake. The carridge's occupants shook violently under, and Megami nearly fell out of her seat. "Oh no....." She muttered, her heart racing violently within her chest. "What the hell is going on?" Miharu asked, eyes scanning the outside. "It would appear the city is under attack." Daiyaku replied, alert now. "Ideas, anyone?" His answer? More concussive blasts. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! The energized artillery was rocking the area from the sky, a massive rain down upon the entire region. It was enough to destroy and disintegrate buildings with a single hit. The collateral damage was causing other buildings to fall over like dominoes, shaking the ground even moreso. The female officer's eyes were directed towards the sky, and she swore underneath her breath as she flinched at the ones that were near her position. "Shit!" She swore, flicking a hand up to her earpiece and speaking into it. What she got was the sharp and almost frantic voice of Avaron, whos voice could be also heard within the carridge. "Attention, all units! Portals are opening within the sky for just enough time to release a burst of some sort of concentrated energy to ground level. I do not see any troops being released from these portals. Any remaining civilians MUST be evacuated as quickly as possible!!!" Miharu jumped out of the carriage, drawing her sword. "Improvise, Kyuumu!" She swung her sword, sending a large ball of energy into the air, directly above the city, where it exploded, forming a thin barrier that spread out over the region. She looked into the carriage. "It's weak, but it should last for a bit. Enough time for a plan, I hope." Weak was right. The consistency of the blasts tore the barrier apart before it could form completely, continuing to wreak havoc on the buildings below. Upon seeing her daughter abruptly exit, Megami instinctively turned her head to look out the window, and Ezra reached over to shut the carridge door. As the carridge fled without her, it turned a sharp corner just as a beam smashed a building in front of them. Its remnants were toppling.... straight onto the road they were coming on. WHAM!!! They barely made it through the building, sweeping through just before the structure could crush their ride. And so Miharu was by herself, as the blasts of energy tore down onto the city. She made a leap, following the carriage. "Try this!" She swung her blade, releasing several blasts of energy to stave off the blasts raining down, running all the while. It wasn't working. Whatever Miharu attempted to unleash, it was simply no match for the artillery that was bombing the city. At the same time, it seemed like kharma did not like her attempts to defend the city. BOOM! A concussive burst smashed a building right next to her, the shockwave hitting her full-force and knocking her off of her feet. The building itself had disintegrated, bits and chunks of the building flew in all directions. She was lucky enough not to get hit by the hazardous debris falling all around her. She crashed through several buildings before before stopped by what felt like 10 layers of concrete. Upon impact, she could feel herself fading from consciousness, flickering in and out. "D-dammit..." In her state of her mind slipping away, her hazy vision was greeted by the form of a young boy walking over to her, a flute in his hands. He crouched over her, and she could see his features quite clearly. His skin was a pale ghostly white, his hair was long and black, and his yellow eyes were akin to that of a snake's. He looked her over for a few moments before sheathing his flute within his pants pocket, reaching up to hoist her over his shoulder with an effortless flair. She would sense a great power coming from him, one that filled the hostile environment with a gentle, amiable, and positive aura. This would be the last thing she would see. By the time this was happening, the carridge stopped. Megami immediately pushed open the doors to her side and stepped outside, naturally looking back. She let out a heavy, nervous breath, observing the aerial bombardment as it continued to pound at the city. "I really hope that she's OK...." She muttered to herself. Daiyaku was visibly bothered, letting himself out of the carriage he looked backed the way they had come. "I'm getting a bad feeling..." He murmured. He wanted to go back, to help her. She was reckless and would probably do something to get herself in trouble. He wanted to go back, but didn't know how much help he could be. Of course, he didn't know how much help he could be here. He felt conflicted. "Miharu can take care of herself, regardless of how blind her actions are." Ezra allowed himself to step out of the car, his hands within his pockets as he focused his attention on the building in front of him. However, he kept his tone focused on both Megami and Daiyaku. "As of this moment, we need to focus on what we're doing here." "Which would be?" Daiyaku had no idea why there were here, except that they were some of the few residents who could fight. His understanding of their situation was limited to that. Instead of answering this time, Ezra went up to the driver of the car who was lowering herself down to the ground. "Ma'am." He said politely, causing her to turn her attention towards him. "What exactly have we been taken here for?" "I haven't been told that...." She answered him, keeping an honest tone about her. "I was just told to fetch what I could of your family and bring you here. Speaking of which...." She looked over towards both the woman and the boy. "Do you know of anyone else that might happen to be away?" "Her husband is currently out of the region, training." Daiyaku pointed at Megami as he said this. "Also, the girl that was with us, I'm sure you know, got out way behind us." "And, you should go and pick up the Injiki family." He added as an afterthought. "Way to state the obvious, Itonami...." While Ezra was quick to mentally criticize Daiyaku for the last two statements, the female officer didn't show any response of picking up on them. "All except their offspring have been located and accounted for." She informed them. "One named Kibou Injiki." Daiyaku frowned. So Kibou wasn't anywhere? That meant they hadn't got Midoriko either. Wherever the boy went, she was sure to follow. "Please follow me...." That being said, the female officer led them into the building, where the Injikis were presumably in. A Mutual Alliance "Sir, we've brought the Kurosaki family... or at least, what we could recover from their numbers." Within his own private office (whereas he broke off from the evacuation patrol a while back), Kenta was greeted with an officer's voice as its source stood at the doorway briefly before vanishing. He let out a heavy sigh, shutting his eyes tightly in frustration. He took in a deep breath and exhaled, mentally preparing himself for when they came through his door. He had meant it to be only his opinion, but once again, at least one of them had seemed to take it personally. So he was going to have to deal with the consequences. Patiently, he waited. It didn't take long before the family members who were on hand to enter the door, Daiyaku entering first, his eyes flickering to Kenta for a brief moment before scanning the office instead, followed by Megami and Ezra. The female officer who had escorted them was the first to step in front of his desk. "Sir, their daughter exited the escort carridge while it was en route to here in an attempt to defend the city from the aerial bombardment outside. I'm not sure of her status." "....I'm not even going to ask." Kenta mentally rolled his eyes, but kept his physical ones straight and forward. He gave a nod. "That will be all, then. You're dismissed." With that, the officer gave a respectful bow to him before swiftly exiting and shutting the door behind her, leaving the three in the room. With her gone, he focused his attention onto the two. "I don't suppose if any of you two know if Kurosaki Miharu's current condition, do you?" At least he didn't let his personal opinion get in the way of business....yet. That brought Megami to breathe a mental sigh of relief, and she answered honestly. "I'm afraid not..." She gave a weak smile. "But, if anything else, she's probably on her way right now. She's quite the stubborn child when it comes to situations like this...." "That's putting it lightly." Daiyaku chimed in, looking over as a plaque in the office. He was tempted to crack it, but thought better of it. The discussion didn't get any farther before Miharu herself entered the door, looking slightly worse for wear but nonetheless in one piece. "I miss anything?" "Phew.... she's okay...." Megami shook her head, her weak smile growing into a more genuine one as she turned her head towards her daughter. "No, the discussion's just getting started...." She said, folding her hands behind her before she turned towards Kenta. The officer managed to catch the slight change of expression Daiyaku had, narrowing his eyes briefly for a moment before turning his attention towards the group in total. His elbows were rested on the table, fingers folded at an even level with his face. "Glad you could make it." He began, ignoring the pounding of artillery in the distance. "I want to begin with the...incident... that happened concerning you three...." Daiyaku propped himself up against a wall, listening intently. Miharu was looking around absentmindedly, and it almost seemed like she was mouthing the words "Cool place you got here.", but she seemed to be listening. "I take it that during the Takahashi incident, Ahatake Kurosaki as well as your daughter Miharu had seperated from the conflict in Soul Society in order to "get in some extra training", correct?" This question caught Megami off-guard a little, a bit of surprise showing on her face. But she readily nodded. "Well.... yes." "And where is your husband now?" "He said he was going to one Seireitou Kawahiru in order to complete his training of his Shinigami powers, by what he told me." Nothing but the honest truth was coming from Megami's mouth, and Kenta was glad for it as well as the fact that she seemed to be one of the few Kurosaki who were sensible in such situations. He leaned forward slightly, peering into Megami's eyes. "And I was also told by some that Miharu was also the one to have defeated Takahashi by herself?" "Yes, that's correct...." "Why are you talking about me like I'm some pet that doesn't know what you're saying?" Miharu snapped, looking out of her wandering daze for a minute. "If you have questions concerning me, just ask me." Daiyaku sighed. "There has to be some pill for her..." "....that's something that I was about to do...." Kenta's eyes narrowed slightly as he switched his gaze to Miharu, slightly irked by the tone that she had taken with him. "But to be honest with you, it's not a question. I told your mother what I did because the Kurosaki family, while being an asset to the city thus far, have also displayed emotional instability that's directed against the government. You didn't disappoint.... your father openly threatened a high-class official of the military prior to barging in a closed doors meeting. Then, you go and attempt a little search and destroy mission on our HQ with the purpose of "incriminating" us. Had it not been for negotiation, you would've torn the entire building down where it stood." "Shove it Kenta." Miharu retored. "My "search and destroy" mission was your fault in the first place, if you hadn't arrested..." Before she continued, she collapsed to the ground in a dead faint. Daiyaku as standing next to her, sighing. "We don't have tranquilizer, so I suppose hitting that pressure point is the next best thing..." He turned to Kenta. "Sorry about that, but I figured if I let her keep talking, she'll just get herself into more trouble. Megami-sana and I know her well enough to answer any questions anyway." He placed Miharu onto a chair, propping her up so it seemed as if she'd simply fallen asleep there. Kenta closed his eyes and scowled, resisting the urge to slap a palm to his face. "Yes....thank you for your concern, Itonami..." He muttered, opening his eyes once again and focusing them on Megami (who had passed a slightly disapproving look to her unconscious daughter). "Now this brings me to my next point. Your husband seems to be a lesser case, but both of them have acted reckless and rebellious when it comes to matters like this. The fact that both of them have recieved an extensive level of training as well as an enhancement of their physical and spiritual abilities to a sky-high level doesn't help. It's only a matter of time before His Majesty decides to look at this as a potential threat to the city." A rather solemn look crossed Megami's face, and her eyes looked away for a moment more. She understood the gravity of such a situation, so Kenta allowed himself to continue. "So I'm counting on the likes of you, Kurosaki...." He shifted a glance towards Daiyaku. "....as well as you, Daiyaku, to put these wildfires to rest for all of our sakes. It would be unfortunate if this city would be destroyed due to a trivial reason, wouldn't you agree?" "....yes...." Megami sighed, meeting Kenta's gaze again. "Of course, I understand...." "Define "to rest" please." Daiyaku said, his eyes narrowed. His tone was polite, but he was wary. ".....what do you think I mean, Daiyaku?" Kenta's frown was somewhat skeptical, his eyebrow cocked in slight confusion. "Well, simple control like what I just did would be difficult and taxing to try every time either of them act out." He looked thoughtful for a moment. But when I think on it, convincing them to act otherwise shouldn't be too difficult. They have to be reasonable to an extent, and Ahatake would do anything for Megami if she pressed the matter enough I'm sure." Category:Bleach: The Children of Izanami Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay